Naruto: The Copy Hunter
by Pro writer that we all like
Summary: Naruto will be a true shinobi and godlike. After retrieving Sasuke and making it so that he can never be a ninja again, he is banished. And he takes it better than anyone would expect it. Rating may change. Pairing: Naruto x Ruby DISCONTINUES. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

Call me indecisive but I'm changing this to a Naruto x Ruby x Fem Kyuubi. Why don't know.

* * *

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Kyuubi talking"**

 _ **"Kyuubi thinking"**_

Naruto will be a true shinobi and godlike

Naruto was being tossed of a ciff and the E.M.S. "If no one likes me, why not leave?". So off to remminent.

Pairing: Naruto x Ruby

On with the story

 _Prologue part one_

Naruto was getting beaten up by some guys in the village who were clearly drunk of their , after he was unable to move, they took him to the Hokage Mountain and chucked him off the edge. Hee came to about half way down. Sharingan subconsciously activating. Three tomoes at age 5. For a normal Uchiha that would be a good thing. As a supposedly random kid who also happens to be a host for a demon, that kinda sad. _"Well this is where I die. Dieing by falling off a mountain of people who died with honor. And I'm dieng because I'm a demon. Ironic."_ But then, time seemed to slow down. Even more than usual. _"God must hate me. Dieing in slow motion. Wow."_

 _Same time in mindscape_

A nine-tailed fox was currently crying. **"Where did I go wrong?! What ever I did wrong I promise to never do it again.*gasp* he coming here. Time be yelled at.**

"Where am I?" Naruto hears crying. He knows that sound all too well. _"It's coming from over there."_ *looks to the right* He tuen sees a giant cage with what looks like a 22-year-old girl with fox ears, slited red eyes, and nine tails. He knew she was a demon by title, but not my personality. Because demons cause destruction and don't regret it. But Naruto looked at her. He didn't see a demon, he saw a woman who looked like she did something wrong and deeply regreted it.

"Are you the Nine-tailed Fox?" Her sobbing turned into all out crying. The old man, Hizuren did this when he was crying. So why not do the same? "If you're the Nine-tailed Fox, then you must feel sad and guilty. And I forgive you. I forgive you because demons don't cry. Now tell me what's wrong."

 **"I-Im the reason why you are hated so much. *sob* I know I shouldn't ask this but will you please forgive me? I never did this because I wanted to. I was controlled."** Naruto made a mental note saying that he would kill that person on sight. "I forgive you." He said from a distance. But then he did something she did not expect. He walked up to her and hugged her. Even though it only lasted for a little while she felt much better. Thank God one second IRL is 30 mins in his mindscape. "Kurama-chan?" **"Yes?"** "How far am I off the ground?" **"48 feet. Use some chakra to land safely. See ya"** And with that he left his mindscape and landed safely. He knew what he had to do. Drop his mask and go straight to the Hokage Tower. So he used the body flicker to get there faster.

* * *

He arrived. Unless they had a death wish they wouldn't dare to enter. "Old man. No time to explain but I need to leave now! Sign the release papers!" He knew that he only did this in a life or death situations.

 _Prologue end_

* * *

Start of episode 1 fanfiction _/Entrance To Vail_

 _"Well this is interesting. I think I think we should do a little exploring. This should be interesting. E.M.S in a different world. This should be good._ "How about, that _Dust 'til Dawn_ shop over there?

When we walked in the first thing we saw was a lot of dust and a girl wearing a black dress with black leggings and a rose-colored cloak with a hood on it. There was also an old man behind the counter. "Hello. What can I get for you today?" But then all of the sudden, the man turned so pale he looked like an old white crayon. **(A/N: You don't want to know)** They turned around to see some idiot that has orange hair that covers is left eye with a weird hat on, a Cuban cigar, and a cane that is also a weapon. Along with seven of his goons with the same hat with a red tie and black suit.

 **Goon #5:** "Hey you three, put your hands where I can see them. Now!"

 **Naruto: "** Sir are you robbing us?"

 **Same goon:** "No shit sherlock."

Ruby Rose; the girl wearing a black dress with black leggings and a rose-colored cloak with a hood on it. Joined the fray.

 **Ruby:** "How about, **NO!** "

 **Same good again:** "Well you asked for it."

He was about to attack when he got a cycle to the gut and a Chidori to the left lung. Safe to say, he was dead and never coming back.

Another random thug calls everyone to take out the "intruders" The only difference is that the other morons had different wounds of various types ranging from shredded body parts, fist-sized holes, and ribbons of flesh torn from Ruby's weapon.

Then, with the Uchiha curse #2; bad luck. There just had to be a gunship. And somehow, someway, The orange-raccoon named Roman Torchwick tried to steel a hell of a lot of dust. "I will not allow that." The goons were murdered but the orange racoon known as Roman Torchwick dicided to step in. It was a lame fight but he would have been killed if not for a girl named Cinder Fall saved his sorry ass. "Damn. So close. At least the dust is safe."

* * *

 _"Oh shit! Ruby just made her first kill. This could get ugly fast. And she's gone. This should be fun."_ Fun fact about shinobi: they are very sarcastic.

 _"*gasp*_ I just killed. I'm a monster. I'm sorry Naruto. I'm a monster." Ruby then ran off to who knows where.

* * *

"sob**sob**sob**gasp*" "Naruto? Why do you still want me? I'm a monster." Even more sobbing. Naruto slaps her. *SLAP* She was absolutely stunned. Naruto just slapped her. "Ruby. You are not monster. I should know. We are hunters. We kill for a living. Maybe not humans a lot but still. It gets easier. But as long as you don't like it, you're still human. Now come on. Lets go get some food. He said the last one with a smile. This time, Ruby slapped herself. *slap* "Ok. Thanks Naruto. I needed that. Lets go now."

* * *

 **God help me. This is too much fun-**

a **-Pro writer that we all like**

* * *

Naruto, being Naruto, was the first one to say something. "Hey Ruby. Lest go back."

* * *

"Ruby Rose, Naruto Uzumaki. Professor Ozpin want to see you." Apparently he sent someone to fetch them. How they knew their names they don't know but they are about to find out.

* * *

Naruto, Ruby, and are now sitting in their respective chairs. A woman named Glynda Goodwitch came in and said; You two are in a lot of trouble. What you did was extremely dangerous and put people in danger! If it were up to me, you would be sent home with a pat on the back for surviving" Ruby and Hinata looked up at this. Naruto stayed emotionless however he knew that is was going to get interesting. "And a slap on the wrist for being so stupid!" The girls flinched again. "But its not up to me. So here you go." Professor Ozpin walked in with a plate of cookies in his hand. "Cookies?" Ruby devoured them. Or at least, tried to. Naruto stole the last one. And at the same time, tied to get his frac-suinsano. In this case, two fingers. But he had yet get that much control. He got the two fingers but, they were the size of the table. "Oops." Ozpin sighed. "This is going to be an interesting four years."

* * *

A lot of people were on the ship. Some popular, other not as much Jaune Arc. Newly dubbed, "vomit boy", puked on everyone's shoes. Naruto sighed. "Its ok. I'll take care of it." He activated his E.M.S. "Amaterasu." Black flames suddenly erupted from out of nowhere and destroyed the barfed bodily fluids and truned them into nothing. People were in aw at this. "Its a long story. But the Heavenly Black Flames of Amaterasu burn as hot as the sun. The only thing that can destroy matter. But don't touch it. I may not spread but will burn for seven days and seven nights" He noticed Jaune was about to puke again so he put the flames on extra hot in front of his mouth. And it never made a mess again. Too bad it followed him. Everyone was giving Naruto the look of confusion and aw. "I'll tell you later. For now, lets do a little exploring." Naruto said again; "Hey Ruby. Want to join me?" Yang decided to tease her. "Go on sis, go with your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend..." She was sad because of that. "You know Ruby, I can easily fix that." Ruby then turn so red tuat she would put Hinata to shame.

 _end of episode one fanfiction_

* * *

 _beginning of_ episode two fanfiction

Everyone was in aw at the size of Beacon. Even Naruto but he didn't show it. Ruby, Yang, and Naruto were walking when Yang asked Ruby to make friends. "But I don't need them when I have you two." **(Like canon)** "Well, got to go. Bye!" Yang said with a smile. Ruby soddenly became dizzy. and fell over on Weise's crates of dust. "Do you have any idea of what could have happened it this stuff exploded?!" "...Sorry. I didn't mean to."

 _Naruto- This could get ugly fast. If I have use an exploding tag I will never hear the end of it._

 _Ruby- This should be good. (in a sarcastic way.)_

"Well Ms. Shnee, why don't you collect your dust and go. Or do I need to make you!?" Subconsciously activating his E.M.S. Those eyes radiated an aura pure evil, hate, anger, and various other negative emotions. "Y-y-yes Naruto. I'll go now. Sorry for wasting your time."

 _Ruby- Well shit! That could've been worse but now life is about to get a whole lot harder._

* * *

One long and boring initiation ceremony later... And Naruto's POV

"well that was boring. At least we get to do something now." I met Pyrra in the locker rooms. She's nice. Weise seemed apprehensive. Can't imagine why.

 **"All students report to the launching platforms in 1 hour"**

Glynda. Who knew?

* * *

"This is the Emerald Forest. You will come up with your own landing strategy. Once you land, you will find an abandoned temple with various relics. Your are to collect one and bring it back to the top of the cliff. You will be graded on how well you do. Your teammates will be selected by the first person you make eye-contact with. So it is in your best interest to find someone you can work well with." That's Ozpin for you. Simple and SAP(Short As Possible.) One-by-one we started to take off. I went first and Ruby went about a second later. To bad kyuubi-chan can't do this. Tch. Summoning a fox with nine tails as tall as a skyscraper and as wide(but not heavy) as four city-blocks would be a huge advantage.

End Naruto's POV

* * *

In mid-air, Naruto decided to go with adding a little extra chakra to his landing. " _Three, two, one,"_ Yes he landed with a BOOM. But sadly that attracted a lot of attention. Warning: Uchiha curse #2 :Bad luck. He came face to face with two Death Stalkers, five Ursa, and six Nevermore. "Aw shit. I'm going to play it safe and go Full Susanoo." He started to transform. When finished, He had a blood-red figure. It looked like a warrior with shoulder-pads that had to be at least ten feet thick. Same with the chest-plate and legs. But fifteen feet on the elbow and knee pads. Not that it slowed anything down. His weapons consisted of a Diamond shield with a picture of a sharingan with nine tomoe and his weapon was a katana that glowed silver. That meant that if it cut something, said something will turn to dust assuming that the object is wider/bigger than the sword. If not then we just found a way to destroy matter. Take that Law of Conservation of Mater! **(If you know that you're smart if not than you're normal.)** He is also able to switch between a bow and arrow that can go through buildings and not even slow down. "Ok, who's first?" "Never mind. Here we go" Stab, slash, stomp, punch, Amaterasu, kick, snipe. With the occasional overly powered Chidori or Rassengan. The Nevermore never stood a chance. It tried a headbutt charge only to disintegrate on contact. The rest got crumpled, smashed, and/or obliterated in some way.

* * *

Finding Ruby was pretty easy. Hearing a gunshot plus seeing a Nevermore head crashing toward the ground. "Hello Yang. Good to see you." If Naruto hade to guess, he would get Ruby and Yang. He hoped to get... _"Well that went well. Pyrrha Nikos."_ "Ok. we got our relics so lets head back.

* * *

They made it back without much of an issue. They were the first ones actually. Now, The only thing they can do is get good grades and do well in sparring and maybe get a mission abode C-rank. But hey, only one way to find out.

* * *

I took everyone review to heart. Thank you I needed that. Longer than the draft but way better better.

And that's all he wrote, for now. I will be doing 2-3, maybe 4 is all goes well. It take me a long time to make something of 2K+. Plus I have ADD. Expect slow updates. Don't forget to Read, Review, Rest, and Relax. (R&R&R&R) And Where these extra lines on the bottom and side of this author's not came from, I don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry. This story is now in the adoption center. Might want to fix the bones and add more muscle to the story to make it flow and not stick like the nail that got stuck in my but when I sat on it. *sigh* sad day, sad day. But I found a new way to write long stories that don't take over a month to complete. One chapter I know but this was harder than anticipated. Read the other ones. More that 800 words, that is.


End file.
